Grаy Marid
Gray Marid a.k.a. Moon 'is a Teamless scout created by GammaBandit56.He is a jean and expert on any kind of magic,principal member of God's retinue,the main knave of the world "'theater of shadows" His main theme is Alterniabound 21-Killed by BR8K spider!!!!!!!! from Homestuck His second theme is At the Price of Oblivion - 07 Spider8reath from Homestuck Behavior and Personality Gray-chaotic character due to his illness, but there are basic qualities in him as the basis personality. He believes that hypocrisy is the main protection of animals in any situations, so he is the only one who always behaves the same.His face expression is hard to describe:it is a mix of pacification, rage, disgust and kindnesslHis behavior is chaotic, with different people behaving differently.Rational and a little bit egoistic(?).Rare asshole, constantly bored if instigate him,can't shut up until he finishes.However, he is very intelligented and able to interest anyone on any topic, including politics, science, arts.He, according to his statement, is a nihilist,nonconformist,he hates consumer culture & he also has a certain hostility towards all demomans(!) and vagineers(he thinks,vagineers looks so ugly).He also possibly asphyxiophil and autoassassinophil,because he smiles when he is choked one King of Hell-Baal. Appearance He looks like a usual BLU scout, who wears Strikeout Sleeves & The True Survivor hats and original Digit Divulger and Brooklyn Booties.He also have unique skin,who has created in june 2018 and reworked in april 2019.His right(left in new skin) eye is burned to a light color which gives him an unusual appearance.He has a moon-shaped tattoo on top of his back, which means a symbol of immortality, occult power, variability, intuition and hunting. Powers and Abilities * Hypnosis.'It is easy for him to enchant any person except the pure souls, then he has time to think about action plans or manipulate. * '''Make wish.'He can give strength, physical or spiritual, can give power or resurrect the dead, he certainly doesn’t like it, but in most cases, these forces reveal the detrimental effect, in any case, he always warns of unexpected consequences. * 'Self-resurrection.'Immortal,even if he manages to die, his spiritual shell is alive and he will rise from the dead after 3 lunar phases. * 'Rationality.'He will not make ceremonies and will try to win by any means if he wants.High intelligence and ingenuity help him win the battle without starting. * '''Protecting of any kind magic,curse,mental and physics weapons expect some enchanted swords. * Seraphim.'Standing closest in rank to God,all subordinates abide by the dictates of him. * '... Weaknesses Аs a god-like creature, he shouldn't have weaknesses in himself, but because he was previously an just human, his body is not fully adapted to the loads of this power and, in response, activated antibodies, with the help of which he can make necrosis of himself or a person infected with his blood, also with them he can increase the physical indices of his body, rushing blood to the muscles. * Blindness '''in the right (left) eye. * '''Always failure on shooting guns.А curse doesn't allow him to use a firearm, he will always miss. * Uncontrolled split of personality.He suffers from a split personality,but perhaps this is not a weakness at least,he also sees and hears all sorts of hallucinations,strange symbols,signs,people without faces, and even some freaks who are considered dead. Sybolics Since ancient times, the moon is a symbol of mysticals and fears, it portends trouble.The moon as a tarot cards means the definition of dark knowledge, secrets, riddles and deceptions, like Gray, he such a hidden character, he knows many secrets which never tells them, so thats how he raised to a knave, due to his education and responsibility, but he never deceived or stole anything, he always acts honestly, which is contrary to his tarot card and tattoos, but there is an explanation for this: tarot has an inverted position, it means the revelation of evil, fears disappear under the block of its somatic rationalism and revealing lies. There are also designations in his name:Gray means his neutrality is "grayness" to everything that happens, he has no temptation to the light or dark side or full confidence in one of the parties since he has a split personality, he has 2 sides: Angel-cruelty and bloodthirsty if someone is not on his side. Differs sadism and more improved skills like physical strength and agility. This personality does not manifest itself and is suppressed by a more balanced humane side, but if it takes into account the thirst blood or with more serious wounds of the body, it is activated, it also worth noting that this person is distinguished by the antics and insults of his opponent. Human- Calm, has a cold calculation and a clear mind, but he sometimes offends people for their stupidity and ignorance of elementary things and acts rudely towards people, he is not able to kill someone and forgives everyone for their antics, he can also apologize for his mistakes and take the blame for himself. Trivia *The parth of name Marid-this is the name of the Jinn of Arab folklore,which were distinguished by their intelligence and cruelty. *His taro card is a high arcane Moon, like his tatto *His name is won't real,nobody know his real name expect his God. *Although not the best in behavior and appearance, he did not kill anyone,he always warned of unexpected consequences, and how they can be cruel, demons and angels he considered an exception. Category:Teamless Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Demonic Category:Angelic Category:Chaotic Neutral beings